


An Exchange of Words

by merelypassingtime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Mystrade Valentines Calendar 2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Mycroft composes a sonnet about his love.Greg pens a limerick in response.





	An Exchange of Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts).



> Thanks as ever to my lovely beta no-reason-at-all for helping me clean this little work up.  
> Written as a gift for egmon73: Because I'll never have words enough to thank you for all your support, I thought maybe giving your boys a little joy would be the best way to bring some to you as well. ;)

Delivered to Greg at the Met via special courier; written in beautiful calligraphy on a creamy white notecard and attached to a bouquet of red roses:

Back in a time ere our paths had crossed  
(Should such dismal days I wish to recall)  
Life was empty: my heart ringed ‘round in frost,  
All things shrouded by a funeral pall.  
Then your face I glimpsed, and it needs confessed  
T’was like a flower first finding the sun,  
Melting away the ice from in my breast  
And rendering years of sadness undone.  
For you are a man of character rare,  
With kindness and charm that can know no peer;  
Not one this world o’er ever could compare,  
Let alone eclipse one so clearly dear.  
So I pray forgive me this awkward line  
And say forevermore you shall be mine.

 

Found by Mycroft on his pillow when he returned home; written in a careful but still untidy scrawl on a red paper heart and attached to a bottle of chocolate-strawberry flavored lube:

There once was a man who wielded power so great  
That he was always stressed with too much on his plate.  
Luckily he had a husband most kind  
For those times when he needed to unwind.  
The man could count on his husband to him fellate.


End file.
